Yumeí Kazami
Ayumana "Yumeí" Kazami is the younger sister of Tabitha and Shun Kazami . An ambitious Darkus brawler, Yumeí has rarely ever suffered defeat in battle. She has never been an official member of any Battle Brawlers organization, though she works closely with them. She has a small inferiority complex spanning from her older brother being a world famous Battler. Yumeí belongs to a rare, shape-shifting race called the Morphodites, and is the second Morphodite to be born into the human race in centuries, first being Tabitha; being crowned queen of the Doom Dimension hastened her development, and Yumeí is the best at nearly everything she does. Description Yumeí lives a life shrouded in darkness and mystery: she recieved the throne and powers of the Doom Dimension from Masquerade, and has the innate ability to use the Doom Energy at her whim for any number of difficult and/or near impossible tasks. Her open, cheerful nature is a counterstatement to her entire lifestyle. In battle, Yumeí relies on both superior Darkus Bakugan and her own natural instinct to win almost without effort. She uses what she calls "Improvisational Strategy", a tactic where she waits to see what the battle throws her way, and then acting accordingly, often changing strategies multiple times in one battle. She gives no mercy to the opponents who do not deserve any. Yumeí's competetive nature, born of being the youngest sibling, often suffers when she cannot reveal her true power on the field. As a guardian of the Bakugan, Yumeí is highly protective of any Bakugan that is in her care. Her ability to see how the future needs to be often means she has difficulty not dropping hints about events to come. She would battle to the end to keep the Bakugan free and happy. Personality Yumeí is normally optimistic and very happy-go-lucky, and has very exaggerated emotions and mood swings. She's stubborn as a mule, and will argue her point until the end. Yumeí also has a little known dark side where she can become sarcastic and sadistic. Yumeí always projects the image of cheerfullness, even if the attitude she is projecting can make her seem like a bit of an idiot. On the inside, Yumeí has a very deep understanding of how the world works in an adult-like way. She doesn't like the adult world, so she chooses to remain in the world of a child, causing some to question her sanity and overall mental well-being. Despite her optimism, Yumeí is very insecure, wanting-like any other teenager-to fit in. However, being the Doom Queen and a Morphodite only drives her away from other people. She has very few human friends outside her family and the Brawlers. Yumeí often feels that Code Adam is the only one who understands her lonliness and is the only one whom she can truly trust. Physical Appearance Yumeí is well known for her trademark single, messy black braid and long bangs. One hair on her head sticks out like her brother's. She has bright green eyes, a trait she inherited from her mother, and no matter what Morphodite form she takes, her eyes remain the same color. Yumeí has a slim physique like her brother, and is built to be fast and flexible-which she is. Yumeí is much stronger than she looks, often catching people off guard. Anime Yumeí has no actual role in the Anime; she is fan-made. However, empty spaces in the Anime's explanations of events makes it possible for Yumeí to slip in and seem as if she exists, unknown to all others. Bakugan Battle Brawlers Yumeí moved into her Grandfather's house when her mother, Shiori, was hospitalized. She begins a tense relationship with her Grandfather after Shun gives up bakugan, a relationship that quickly goes from tense to all-out war. When Masquerade comes to tempt Shun with a Doom Card, he discovered Yumeí first and challenged her to a battle, which she ultimately lost-and losing the bakugan her mother gave her to the Doom Dimension.Maquerade fails to get Yumeí and his side and Yumeí suffers from grief of losing Oranite until Shun leaves to join the Battle Brawlers. Yumeí went back to her regular life and even hosted the Battle Brawlers when they came to visit. Post-Season After Naga and Masquerade were defeated, Shun returned home, and Yumeí was overjoyed to see him home safely. Her happiness was marred with the death of her mother. After the funeral, Yumeí ran away from home, claiming she couldn't stand it grandfather any longer. She encountered Masquerade in the forest, who took her to the Doom Dimension. Masquerade managed to convince Yumeí to take the crown of the Doom Dimension, and bestowed the responsibilities and powers of the Doom Dimension upon her. Yumeí returned home three days later, much to the excitement of her elder brother. New Vestroia Arc 1 Yumeí learned of New Vestroia's predicament while attempting to release Darkus Haloid -who had been imprisoned as a scapegoat-from the Doom Dimension. Following an instinct, Yumeí went to the observation room and saw several events in the near future. At Code Adam's prompting, she sent her older brother to New Vestroia; Yumeí joined Shun and the resistance on their way to Alpha city, bringing Haloid with her as a new Guardian Bakugan. Yumeí began her mischief on Vestroia by infiltrating the Vexos base in Alpha City and stealing a Darkus Gauntlet, which she later used to defeat Dan and Drago in Battle. Not long after, Yumeí crept into Professor Clay's laboratory where he was constructing Altair, and vandalized both Altair's blueprints and his parts; less than an hour later, Yumeí joined the battle brawlers in the Bakugan tournament under a false identity, using Haloid to Charge the arena with energy, although she lost purposely to Gus. Yumeí left the Resistance to their own devices for some time after the Alpha Dimension Controller was destroyed, practicing her brawling strategies and exploring the limits of her Morphodite and Doom Royalty abilities. After Shun lost to Shadow Prove's new Mechanical Bakugan, Hades, Yumeí became enraged and began tracking the Vexos down. Code Adam intervened with Yumeí's plans, telling her a new course of action was needed. Yumeí traveled to Beta City and used her Doom Powers to battle the Vexos in a Six-on-One match, activating a field card to ensure the battles were fair. The Vexos were unprepared for her wrath, and all lost to Darkus Haloid. Yumeí sent the Vexos back to their respective places-except for Spectra; Yumeí gave Spectra the forbidden ability, Nova Blazer X, thus completing the mission Code Adam Charged her with. Yumeí stands in for the resistance-alone aside from Haloid and Adam-until they return from earth, making herself a more challenging opponent than the Vexos anticipated. The return of the resistence allows Yumeí the freedom to meddle in Vexos affairs on her own time-table again. She uses her empty hours by researching the Vexos, hacking into Professor Clay's database by impersonating him or other members of the Vexos. She makes several trips to Vestal to confirm her suspisions. Spectra took a special interest in Yumeí after returnng to New Vestroia. He sent the mechanical bee to find her when preparing to have Helios transformed into a cyborg, beleiving that Yumeí could help Helios through the painful evolution. As it was, Yumeí could help, and the change went smoothly. Yumeí visits Mira in her dreams that night,and apologizes for helping Keith become more powerful and corrupt than before. She then encourages Mira to take advantage of being in Gamma city, and becoming a resistence spy behind enemy lines. When Vest Palace is crumbling, Yumeí risks her life to release Gus from the room where he was trapped by Lync. She gives him valuable information pertaining to Hydron's plans to help Spectra stay ahead of the game. After the palace is destroyed and the Bakugan set free, Yumeí remains on New Vestroia to help reorganize the crumbled system, although she claims it's "more funner" to be around Bakugan. Arc 2 Yumeí stands in Code Adam's stead during the council of the Legendary Warriors, and casts the vote that chooses the overall descision to answer Zenoheld's challenge. She was also the one who suggested that the Attribute energies be given to the Resistence Bakugan. Throughout the events the Battle Brawlers go through, Yuemí provides minimal support, under the orders of Code Adam. She carefully tries to keep the normal life on both Vestal and Earth going. When the Phantom Data arrives, it was not Spectra or Professor Clay who discovers it first; Yumeí intercepts it and reads over the message. Code Adam warns her that it isn't the time to get involved, and Yumeí reluctantly passes the data on to Spectra and Professor Clay. Gallery Images-36.jpeg|Yumeí is happy to see Shun Images-30.jpeg|In a Kimono Doom Queen.png|In the Doom Dimension images-46.jpeg|Yumeí when she was little prepare for battle.jpg|preparing for a battle playing.jpg|playing with her brother losing shiori.jpg|Losing Shiori huh|Confused by a sudden turn of events Aya.jpg|Yumeí's cat form, nicknamed Aya Category:Characters Category:Fan-Made